Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus for collating a person in an image, a method of controlling the same, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
There is conventionally known an apparatus that detects the whole body or a part (for example, a face) of a human from each frame of a monitor video, calculates an image feature amount from the face, and stores it in association with the frames of the video. For example, an apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-153304 (to be referred to as literature 1 hereinafter) can collate the face of a missing child as a query with stored image feature amounts and display a video including the child.
In the technique of literature 1, however, all faces detected from all frames of a video are registered in a database, and an enormous number of image feature amounts are stored. The frames may be thinned out to lower the frame rate of processing and decrease the number of image feature amounts of faces to be registered. In this case, the feature amounts of faces with preferable directions, sizes, eye capturing conditions, and the like may be unregistered, resulting in a collation failure.